1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a miniature electric switch actuator that is flow responsive, in which fluid acts on a piston which moves in a cylinder to provide a switch means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known existing switch actuators are large and built for exterior use while favoring an adjusting device which is not always essential. It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a lightweight switch actuator with capsule-like features readily installed either with a miniature adaptor or be suspended by the pressure supply tube, and is for use in an air and electric logic system of limited space within a protective enclosure. Another prominent feature of this invention is to provide a switch actuator of only four working parts retained in a 2-piece housing while being responsive to pressure in the range of 1/2 to 100 PSI and without requiring any adjusting means. Another advantage is the close fit free-floating piston with no seal, rather than a diaphram, to provide a compact switching means.